


quartet

by thewalrus_said



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: Mat sighed as Chris fussed with his collar, teeth sinking temptingly into that plush lower lip as he patted Mat’s shirt into place. “Christophe,” Mat said, lifting a hand to cup Chris’ cheek. “There’s still time to call it off if you’re nervous.”Chris’ eyes flicked guiltily up to his, and it was his turn to sigh. “I am nervous,” he admitted, running his hands up to link behind Mat’s neck. “I haven’t been with anyone but you in so long. But I don’t want to call it off.”
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	quartet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a prequel to my fic "guest appearance," but if you haven't read that one, that won't cause any problems here! The main thing to know is that sometimes Chris and Mat (the Mystery Man) invite others into their bed, with Chris playing and Mat directing. This fic is their first time doing so.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Mat sighed as Chris fussed with his collar, teeth sinking temptingly into that plush lower lip as he patted Mat’s shirt into place. “Christophe,” Mat said, lifting a hand to cup Chris’ cheek. “There’s still time to call it off if you’re nervous.”

Chris’ eyes flicked guiltily up to his, and it was his turn to sigh. “I am nervous,” he admitted, running his hands up to link behind Mat’s neck. “I haven’t been with anyone but you in so long. But I don’t want to call it off.”

Mat kissed him, pushing until Chris sighed happily and opened his mouth and Mat could brush their tongues together. “Trust me,” he murmured. “I know how to take care of you.”

“I do,” Chris murmured back.

There was a knock at the door. Mat kissed Chris again, a deep, claiming thing, and then let go of him. “Go and let our guests in,” he instructed. Chris gave him a glowing look and went to open the door.

Mat had placed his watcher’s chair with care, and he settled into it as Viktor and Yuuri came in. They were holding hands; Yuuri was in training clothes, Viktor a button-down and jeans they had to have painted him into. Mat smiled to himself. “Hi,” Chris said to them, shutting the door again.

“Hi,” Viktor said. His other hand was tucked into his back pocket, but as Mat watched he pulled it out to clap Chris on the arm.

Yuuri looked at Mat. He looked nervous, to be sure, but there was something of his old Eros program in the way he carried himself too. “Straight into it?” he asked Mat.

“Works for me.” Mat steepled his fingers together and regarded the three of them. “Yuuri, have you given Viktor a rundown of what we have planned for this evening?”

“I did,” Yuuri confirmed. “Just the broad strokes.”

“So it’s just Christophe in the dark, then.” Mat caught Chris’ eye; his lover was grinning at the news, just as Mat had intended. “It’s worth reiterating that anyone can call a halt at any time, for any reason. No safewords; no need to complicate things. Just a ‘no’ or a ‘stop’ or any similar word or phrase, and we’ll all stop. Understood?”

“Understood,” Viktor said. Yuuri and Chris nodded.

“Excellent. Then, as Yuuri put it, let’s get straight into it. Yuuri?”

Yuuri perched himself on the edge of the bed, slipping his shoes off and tucking his feet under himself. “Viktor,” he said. His voice suddenly sounded more authoritative than normal. Mat shifted as his cock took an interest. “Get us started.”

“Gladly,” Viktor said. His hand was still on Chris’ arm and he used it to reel Mat’s lover in, his other hand grasping the back of his neck to pull him into a hungry kiss. Chris succumbed with a groan, hands snapping to Viktor’s waist as his mouth opened to Viktor’s tongue.

“How long has it been since you two had each other?” Mat asked, striving for a conversational tone despite the fact that his mouth had gone instantly dry.

Viktor went to work on Chris’ neck so Chris could answer. “You know how long,” he growled, clutching Viktor tighter as he looked over at Mat. “I gave him up so you could have me full-time.” Viktor caught his mouth again, and he moaned and grabbed at the other man’s ass.

Mat looked over at Yuuri, who pulled his eyes away from where he was watching the two men, rapt, to give Mat a nod. “Christophe,” Mat said. “Shirts off and on the bed.”

Chris reached behind himself to grab hold of his own shirt; Viktor did the same and together they pulled the article of clothing off Chris. Viktor trailed his fingers through the hair on Chris’ newly-revealed chest with an appreciative snarl as Chris started fumbling at Viktor’s buttons.

Once the last button had been torn open, Chris gave Viktor a shove, sending him tumbling back onto the bed and leaping after him. “Mind the eyelines,” Mat reminded him, and they tugged and pushed at each other until he could see the whole line of them pressed together, kissing frantically all the while. “Slow down,” Mat instructed. “We have all evening, and we’ve lots to do.”

Chris immediately gentled his mouth, and when Yuuri put a hand on his ankle Viktor did the same. The sounds of their kissing, wet smacks and moans and sighs, filled the room. Mat crossed one leg over the other to try and hide the growing bulge in his lap. No point in distracting Chris at this stage.

The two men made out for a long time, hands roaming everywhere, until Yuuri put a hand on Viktor’s back and said, “My turn.” With a groan, Viktor released Chris and leaned up, turning back to his lover. Yuuri pressed their foreheads together, taking a quiet moment, before he stretched himself out over Chris and slotted their mouths together.

Viktor gave a soft whimper of desire, and Mat could relate, hissing in a breath at the sight of them. Over the course of his relationship with Chris, Mat had heard a fair bit about his times with other lovers, but he’d been the least forthcoming about his encounters with Yuuri. All Mat knew was that they had slept together twice in their late teens, and that Chris hadn’t been Yuuri’s first.

“Fuck, Yuuri, that’s stunning,” Viktor murmured, reaching out to touch him as if unable to stop himself.

“I agree,” Mat said. Yuuri’s tongue swept into Chris’ mouth, making him moan and buck up with his hips. “I think I need to see all of you bare,” Mat went on. “Christophe, naked, now.”

Yuuri broke his mouth away from Chris’ to gasp, “Viktor, us too.” Viktor hauled him up into a kiss of their own as they scrabbled at each other’s clothes; next to them, Chris wriggled out of his sweatpants, tossing them aside. He wore nothing underneath.

Once they were all bare, Chris tossed Yuuri back into the pillows and plastered their bodies together, mouth latching hot and wanting onto the other man’s throat. Viktor draped himself across Chris in turn, sucking at the back of his neck and his shoulders, and together they writhed and moaned, until Mat had to bite back a groan of his own.

“Yuuri,” Mat said, after several minutes of watching his lover sandwiched between the other couple, “did you prepare Viktor like we talked about?”

Yuuri let out a little cry as Chris’ teeth scraped over his nipple. “I did,” he gasped, fingers tangling into Chris’ hair. “He’s clean as a whistle.”

“Excellent. Are you ready for the next stage?” Yuuri nodded. “Then Christophe, on your back.”

Viktor climbed off him and Chris rolled off Yuuri in turn, landing on his back next to him. “Flat on the mattress, no pillows,” Mat told him, and he flashed Mat a grin and obeyed. Yuuri pulled Viktor into a quick kiss and then got off the bed, pacing over to the nightstand and pulling out the lube that Mat had stored there, as well as two wrapped condoms and a glove, before climbing back onto the bed at Chris’ feet. “Christophe, Yuuri’s going to open you up,” Mat said.

“And Viktor’s going to sit on your face while I do,” Yuuri put in, coating his gloved fingers in the lube.

Chris moaned, arching his back.  _ “God _ yes. Viktor, get over here.”

Viktor swung his leg over Chris and settled back until Chris’ face disappeared between his cheeks. “Thump on the bed if you need to stop,” Mat said. Chris flashed him a thumbs up. “Proceed,” Mat told him, and then Viktor’s face contorted in pleasure and he cried out, bending at the waist and throwing his hands on Chris’ stomach to catch himself. At Chris’ other end, Yuuri pushed his hand in between Chris’ cheeks, and then Mat heard his lover give a long, low moan of his own as his legs twitched.

“You’re taking four fingers, Christophe, so don’t get impatient,” Mat said. Chris moaned again, high and wanting this time. “I almost don’t know where to look,” Mat went on, letting his voice go low and gravelly the way he knew Chris liked it. “You’re being put to such good use, my heart. The men surrounding you are stunning, as well you know, and you’re so beautiful between them.”

At Chris’ head, Viktor was panting heavily, one hand wrapped around his own cock and jerking slowly. “Don’t come,” Yuuri reminded him as his arm worked between Chris’ legs.

“I know,” Viktor said, “I know, it’s just his  _ tongue, oh...” _

“Hear that, my heart?” Mat murmured. “You’re sending Viktor speechless. Yuuri, how many fingers deep are you?”

“Three,” Yuuri said. “He takes them so well, even better than he did the last time we were together.” He looked over at Mat. “You’ve trained him so well.”

Mat gave him a heated look in exchange; Yuuri smirked and went back to his work. Chris’ cock was standing free and proud, his hips giving little aborted thrusts into the air as Yuuri opened him. “Fourth in now,” Yuuri reported. “I’m stretching him for all he’s worth.”

“Yuuri, kiss me,” Viktor gasped, thighs shaking around Chris’ face. Yuuri knelt up and pulled Viktor in, kissing him slow and languid as he fucked Chris on his fingers. “I don’t know how much more I can take,” Viktor said through gritted teeth when Yuuri released him. “He’s so  _ good _ at this, Yuuri.”

Mat heard Chris whine at the praise, his hands tightening on Viktor’s hips. “You won’t need to take it much longer,” Yuuri said, looking down at where his hand was buried deep into Chris. “I think he’s ready, Mat.” He pulled his hand free and wiped his fingers on the bed.

Mat’s cock was painfully hard in his trousers, and it was taking everything he had not to press his hand against the bulge and give himself some relief. “Proceed,” he said through a dry mouth. Viktor swung himself off of Chris’ face and Chris sat up, rubbing his nose. “You did well,” Mat said quietly. Chris threw him a grateful, adoring look. “You’ll be riding Yuuri next,” Mat went on.

“Mmm, lovely,” Chris said. Bypassing Yuuri’s mouth, he pressed a kiss to the other man’s collarbone. Yuuri pet his hair for a moment before settling back onto the pillows and rolling one of the condoms onto his own erection, which looked as stiff and painful as Mat’s. Chris knelt over him, taking hold of his cock and starting to sink down. Behind him, Viktor put the other condom on, picking the lube up and starting to coat himself where Chris couldn’t see.

Chris let out a full-throated groan as he bottomed out onto Yuuri’s hips. “God,” he gasped, throwing his head back. “I forgot how your cock feels inside me, Yuuri.” He grinned down at him. “You’re a lucky man, Viktor.”

Viktor kissed his shoulder. “That I am.”

Chris started to move, stopping abruptly when Mat said, “Not yet.” He looked curiously over at Mat, who just raised an eyebrow and said, “Lean forward. Hands on the mattress and bend over as far as you can. Trust me.” Chris obeyed, stretching his torso out across Yuuri’s.

Mat caught Yuuri’s eye and nodded slightly. “Viktor, put a finger in him,” Yuuri said softly.

Chris gasped in shock, only to gasp again when Viktor’s finger breached him. “Oh Mat, please,” he begged, eyes shut as Viktor worked a second finger into him. “Mat, please, please,  _ please, _ Mat...”

“What do you think, Viktor?” Mat asked over the sound of Chris’ pleading. “Is there room?”

“Plenty,” Viktor said.

“Chris?”

_ “Fuck, please, please, I need it, Mat, please—” _

Mat chuckled. “Yuuri, at your call.”

“Viktor,  _ go,” _ Yuuri said, and Viktor knelt up, put his cock to where his two fingers were still hooking Chris open, and started to slide in.

Chris  _ screamed, _ burying his face in Yuuri’s shoulder as his back convulsed. “Is it too much?” Yuuri asked worriedly, rubbing Chris’ shoulders.

“No,” Mat said confidently even as Chris shook his head, forehead still pressed to Yuuri’s shoulder. “That’s not the sound of too much; that’s the sound of finally enough.”

“Fuck, Yuuri, I can  _ feel _ you,” Viktor gritted out. “I can feel you against my cock inside him.” He seized Yuuri’s hand, clenched on Chris’ hip, and screwed his eyes shut.

Chris was making noise on every breath, guttural wretched sounds of pure want that were going straight to Mat’s balls. Yuuri ran a hand over his hair again and said, “Mat, I’ve no idea how to make thrusting work like this. Any ideas?”

“Hmm.” Mat steepled his fingers together again. “I think Viktor should move first, slow and steady, and then see if you can set up a counterpoint, Yuuri. Does that sound agreeable?”

_ “Fuck _ yes,” Viktor said.

“Yes,” Yuuri gasped. “Viktor, move.”

Chris wailed again as Viktor started to thrust, slowly and shallowly. “Mat,” he managed to gasp out, fingers clenched into the sheets below his hands. “Mat, I love you, I need—”

“Come whenever you like,” Mat told him. Chris whimpered gratefully and his back arched again as Yuuri began moving too, in perfect counterpoint to Viktor’s thrusts.

Chris tossed his head on his neck, doing his best to fuck himself on their two cocks as they moved. “Mat, baby, talk to me,” he begged, eyes shut tight, “I need you, please—”

“You’re the most gorgeous sight I’ve ever seen,” Mat said, and Chris cried out in relief and let his head hang down again. “You’re taking them so  _ well _ for me, my heart. You can’t see their faces right now but I can, and they both look transported with pleasure. You’re holding them together, Christophe, so tight together, where they want to be, and you’re making them both feel so good.”

“So good, Chris,” Viktor gasped, raking his nails down Chris’ back.

“So good,” Yuuri echoed breathlessly, neck arched to push his head deeper into the pillows.

“What about you?” Chris gasped out. Eyes still closed, he turned his face toward Mat. “Is it good for you?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard in my life,” Mat admitted, and Chris screamed a little scream and shook even harder. Mat could see the spray of come erupt out from his cock and land on Yuuri’s heaving stomach. “That’s it, my heart, you’ve done so well for me, and for them.”

“Gonna come,” Viktor hissed.

“Do it,” Yuuri commanded. Viktor slammed into Chris with a cry and stilled, body tensing and then unspooling as the orgasm ripped through him.

Viktor slowly, carefully pulled out of Chris, flopping onto his side alongside Yuuri and pulling his lover into a kiss. Chris leaned up and started to rock on Yuuri’s cock properly, face twisted with overstimulation and determination. Viktor slipped his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth and plucked at his nipples, and with two sharp thrusts Yuuri came too. Mat could see the start of some noble bruising on Chris’ hip when Yuuri let his hands finally slip free.

Chris collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut, slipping off Yuuri’s cock and sinking to the mattress in a heap. Viktor and Yuuri were still kissing, Viktor’s hands running all over Yuuri’s body, smearing Chris’ come into his chest. “Thank you,” Chris breathed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Thank  _ you,” _ Viktor said, surfacing. “You were incredible. Even better than I remember you being, and we were pretty good together as it was.”

“You’ve blossomed under Mat’s care,” Yuuri said softly, brushing Chris’ cheek with his thumb.

Chris gazed at Mat, all his love written across his face. “He’s good to me,” he said.

“Just as good as you deserve,” Mat told him. He smiled beatifically and let his eyes fall shut.

Viktor and Yuuri pulled themselves upright, beginning the search for where their clothes had gotten to. “Thank you,” Yuuri said to Mat, wiping his chest down with a handful of tissues as Viktor darted into the attached bathroom to wash his hands. “This was a wonderful idea.”

“Thank  _ you,” _ Mat said, watching as Yuuri pulled his shirt on. His cock was still straining at the seams of his trousers, so he stayed seated. That was for him and Chris alone. “It was everything I hoped it would be.” Yuuri flashed him a smile, sitting to put his shoes on.

Once Viktor and Yuuri were fully dressed, Chris roused himself enough to wave at them. They waved back, and with a nod at Mat, they took their leave.

The door clicked shut behind them and Mat stood, hands moving to his overtaxed fly as he walked over to the bed. “My turn,” he said. Chris growled appreciatively, licking his lips at the sight of Mat’s bared erection. “I’ll let you pick. How do you want me?”

Chris rolled onto his front, getting his knees under himself and pushing his ass into the air. “Are you sure?” Mat asked.

“Want you,” Chris murmured sleepily. “Want to be yours again.”

Mat fetched a condom from the drawer and put it on, lubing himself quickly and efficiently. He took Chris’ hips, lined himself up, and slammed home in one thrust. Chris cried out, jolting and moaning.  _ “Yes, _ Mat,” he managed.

Mat leaned forward and got a good grip on his hair, tugging lightly. “You are  _ always _ mine,” he growled, hips starting to move into Chris’ loose, wet hole. “No matter how many others you’ve had, no matter how many cocks go into you at how many times, you are always, always mine.”

“Yours,” Chris moaned, fucking himself weakly back onto Mat’s cock. “Always yours, Mat, come in me, want to make you come.”

Four thrusts and Mat was gone, cock pulsing hot and strong inside Chris as he grunted out his release. Chris whined, head twisted back by Mat’s grip on his hair. Mat released him, stroking the back of his head as he slid out of Chris’ unresisting hole. Chris flopped down onto his side, panting hard.

Mat stroked his hip. “You did so well, my heart,” he murmured. “I’m so proud of you.” Without opening his eyes, Chris wrapped his fingers loosely around Mat’s wrist. Mat pet him for a few moments more, and then went to get a washcloth to start cleaning him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thewalrus_said) or [Tumblr](https://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com)!


End file.
